


99 Confessions And 1 Answer

by stephvym



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephvym/pseuds/stephvym
Summary: Fundy confesses.Dream rejects.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	99 Confessions And 1 Answer

**Author's Note:**

> AYo I love you random person reading  
> Your perfect  
> o(≧口≦)o

"I love you"  
  


Dream spat out his drink, George and Sapnap jaws open. "F-FUNDY??" Dream stuttered, surprised by the blunt confession. Fundy just stared. 

"Hm?"

He was wearing his usual outfit, jacket, and his hat. He was holding flowers, holding them out to Dream. Dream was embarrassed, so he said

"Well I don't!"

Only once, I've been told the reasons why he saying it.

The 2 were outside, Dream just staring at the sunset. 

"I just wanted to say it, so I did" Fundy said, standing up, he waved goodbye.

"See you"

That's when it began.

"I love you"

They were training, fighting. Dream was surprised again. But he was too in-game to pay attention.

"Shut up, focus" Dream only replied.

"Ok"

He says he likes me.

After the training, Fundy packed up his stuff in his bag. Dream grabbed his own bag, leaving.

_Is he trying to make fun of me or what??_

But it's all just words.

Ding!

Dream was in bed, playing with whatever until he got a phone message, opening it, he tsked.

_And just when I thought I wasn't gonna hear it again..that fox really sent it by text_ Dream thought.

"I love you"

Just three simple words. Said by him 7 times a week.

_What an idiot._

**Message Deleted.**

"Hey Dream"

Dream looked up from his phone. He saw Fundy walking towards him. 

"Here, I came to give you this" 

It was a letter.

Dream took the letter, and before he left, he heard Fundy say

"I love you"

"Soo, he's saying it to you every day now?" Sapnap said.

Dream, George and Sapnap were at a fast-food place. 

"Doesn't it bother you? or pressure you a bit?" George asked. 

"I've already gotten used to it" Dream replied. 

"So it's been going on for 2 weeks right?"

"Yeah"

"Wow! he is a persistent one"

"Fundy is sure amazing, being confessed I love you all the time," Sapnap said.

"And to you! of all people"

"It's not like I enjoy hearing I love you all the time"

"Yeah, maybe because he likes-"  
"Don't you dare that sentence"

"What about you then Dream?" George asked.

"What?"

"How do you feel about Fundy?"

"Do you like him?"  
  


"Or how persistence he's being, do you hate him now?"

"Not really..."

Dream thought about Fundy for a moment.

"I don't feel anything particular about him really"

"Well..jee, I feel bad for Fundy" George said, sipping his drink.

"Guess it's better than being disliked though" Sapnap commented.

Dream stayed silent.

"If I were in Fundy's shoes, I would be already heartbroken at first rejection" George said.

"Yeah, it'll be great to be liked if I just said I love you to them over and over, but I sure couldn't put up with it without any reaction," Sapnap said.

"That's what I'm saying!"

Dream gripped his hoodie tightly.

"If Fundy's been confessing his feelings all the time, despite not getting any response from it" 

"He really..."

"He must like you, y'know?"

"..."

"That's not true" Dream finally spoke.

Not true at all.

_I've liked you ever since I've seen you at the Masquerade Party._

_I was hoping we could go out._

_If it's alright with you, whenever you have the time_

_I would be happy to hear your response-_

_Bullshit_ Dream thought, reading the letter.

"Although..there's a lot more feeling put into a confessing this way.." Dream mumbled.

"This guy..what does he want to do when he says he loves me?" Dream turned to the side of his bed, frustrated. 

_When Fundy says I love you_

_I don't think of it as annoying..._

_his "I love you" is more like.._

_"Good morning"_

_like a casual greeting made up only in a few words..._

_That's all it is._

_Words._

_I don't understand his feelings at all._

_Does he..._

_Seriously.._

_Honestly.._

_Like me?_

"I love you"

Dream's eyes widened. Fundy was getting confessed.

_Well this is bad timing_ Dream thought, hidden behind a wall. 

"I'm not asking you to go out with me or anything..."  
"It's enough...to just know how you feel"

"I see.."

_Damn it, should I just walk past and ignore what's going on-"_

"Thanks."

Dream felt something in his stoamch.

Something bad and awful.

_Why..why.._

_Why am I feeling hurt?_

_Whenever or not.._

_someone confesses to him..or how he responds.._

_it isn't my thing to step in.._

"Dream?"

Dream snapped out of his thoughts, looking at Fundy who was staring at him. 

".."  
"Did you hear all of that now?"

"And..what if I did?"

Dream clenched his fists.

"I really don't care.." Dream mumbled. Fundy stared at him. It seemed like Fundy was holding a letter.

"Dream."

Dream glanced up at him, realizing Fundy was gazing away from his look.

Fundy looked sad.

"I'm sorry."

It was the next morning. Dream was in school, walking to class when he bumped into someone.   
It was Fundy. 

"Good morning" was all Fundy said before walking off. 

Dream was surprised.

(No new messages)

"Wanna go with us Dream?" Sapnap asked. Dream was looking through his bag for something.

"No, forgot something, you can go without me" Dream answered.

"Okey-dokey," George said, and said, they left. 

"And so!" Dream looked up. It was Niki and Fundy. 

"I told Eret to hurry up and.."

Fundy and Dream made eye contact.

Fundy quickly avoided his look and left quickly, leaving Niki.

"Huh?"

Dream gripped his bag tightly.

"Fundy???"

Dream was in bed, still awake.

_What the hell.._

He thought of Fundy's sad gaze.

_Does he not..._

_like me anymore?_

_"I love you"_

_"Well I don't"_

_"Shut up, focus."_

_"I love you"  
_

**_Message Deleted._ **

_"I love you"_

_".."_

_"I'm sorry."_

"..Dream."

Dream and George were walking home, Dream looking at George. 

"Are you now lonely now that Fundy stopped saying I love you now?"

Dream's eyes froze.

"Huh.?"

"You're lonely now that Fundy stopped saying I love you"

"..."

"Don't be silly."

George looked at him frustratedly.

"Be honest!"

George clenched his fists.

"You have to more honest of yourself or else-"

"Did I ask for your advice??"

Dream gritted his teeth.

"How would you know-"  
"I do know Dream."

"Is what I'll like to say, but I'm not 100% sure"

"I just know, lately"  
"Whenever you look at Fundy"

"You get this lonesome look on your face Dream."

"..Your creepy"

"Excuse me-"

Dream tsked, walking away.

I had a lonesome look on my face?  
Because that guy wasn't telling me he loved me anymore??

Dream was walking home. Alone this time. 

Thoughts swirled through his head.

So what George is saying is.

I was looking foward to hearing it?

Fucking crap.

On what basis?

"Dream."

Dream stopped. 

A familiar voice.

It was Fundy holding up a bag.

"Why..Why are you here?" Dream asked, shocked.

"I was thinking.."

"It's been a while since we ate something together"

"Here"

Fundy was holding out a pork bun.

The 2 were sitting on a set of swings, Fundy on the right and Dream on the left.

"If you got something to say then just say it" Dream spat out.

"I just wanna eat together"

Dream looked at the steamy fresh pork bun.

He took a bite.

".."  
"It's good"  
"I'm glad"  
"It's not like you made it, you know"  
"I know"

Silence.

"Dream"

"I-"

"About you-"

Fundy felt his mouth get covered by Dream's hands.

"Don't"  
Dream looked at him.

"Don't say it"

"That's enough."

".."

"Can you let go now?" Fundy asked. Dream quickly took his hand away.

"Sorry."  
  


".."

"Fundy."

"Your face.."

Fundy covered half of his face with his hat embarrassingly. 

"It's beet red."

"Of course it would, I'm sitting next to the person I.."

"I mean-"

"It's cold"

"That save was way too late"

"..Did you actually..love me?"

Fundy stared at him, before looking down and smiling.

"Of course I do."

"Even if you hate me"

"My feelings for you won't change.."

"Although.."

"I wanted you to hate me from the bottom of my heart."  
"...What?"

"I love you Dream."  
"I know you don't like me"

"I really do."  
"But I thought..just maybe..maybe"  
"If I could get you to like me back"  
"..That's right"

"Honestly, I hated myself for even thinking that, even just a little."  
"That's why.."  
"If I could get you to hate me more.."

_"I don't like you Fundy."_

_"I can't stand you."_

"I thought I could abandon hope."

"But..when I was suddenly confessed.."

"..The thought of being hate by you.."

"It frightened me."

Fundy looked at him sadly, with a ghost of a smile.

"It's so stupid isn't it?"

There it is again.

An unwelcome feeling in my chest.

"So..that's why"

"With this."

Fundy stood up from the swing, reaching out to Dream.

_Hoping my wish will come true._

_The fear of being rejected._

"I'm ending it all."

_And my love for Dream-_

"If you hate me..go ahead and hit me"

"What?"

Dream felt a pair of soft lips on his.

"..You're freezing."

"Because it's cold" Fundy said, hiding his face on Dream's shoulder.

"You aren't gonna hit me?"

"I forgot to."

"Fundy."

"Hm?"

Fundy looked up at Dream.

".I.."

Dream's face was red.

"I hate you."

Fundy chuckled.

"Okay."  
"I know."

Happy Valentine's Day!

:D

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> (Made this work 2 days ago for Valentine's so might as well post it now exactly at 12)


End file.
